I'm back!
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: This is my christmas present to you guys. hope you like. NO ONE SENDS ME 100% HATE OR I'LL GET YOU. It's in Casey's point of view. One-shot.


I saw Sammy dancing on the balcony. I was at Danny's christmas party and surprisingly found her. She didn't have a date with her so I was in luck. Four years with not seeing her had been terrible. Luckily she didn't cheat on me or that I cheated on her. Lucky I didn't, because lots of girls tried to date me during college and I turned all of them down for Sammy's sake. Yeah I'm a wimp at love. I haven't even asked her out yet and I was already out of school. For good. It's been almost eight years since she met me and I helped her get her skateboard back from Jake.

I opened the door to the balcony as quietly as I could and tiptoed over to Sammy. "Hi, Sammy dearest." I whispered into her ear, then put my arms around her. She gasped and spun around. When she saw me her eyes instantly went alight with joy.

"CASEY!" She yelped as she jumped into my arms and nestled her head against my chest. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back to her. She looked gorgeous. No that wasn't even a good enough word to explain it. Her hair was let loose and flowed naturally in waves down her back. Her jade green eyes shining in the moonlight. Her dress the same color as her eyes, flowed down to the ground with black lightning bolts going down the length of the dress, she had a black leather jacket on over the dress, but it couldn't keep her warm. Could it? I took off my long black coat and put it around her shoulders when she got got out of my arms. She was now shivering violently. She refused for me to give her my coat.

"No. I'm fine." She said with a little smile which was instantly wiped off of her face by a sneeze. I put my coat around her anyway and pulled her into a hug with the same swift motion.

"How are you?" I asked. She looked up at me with those beautiful gem eyes.

"I'm wonderful now that you're here." She instantly blushed and looked down. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking me directly in the eyes. I took her all in. Her jade eyes, her strong, firm and slender figure fitting perfectly in my arms and those lips. The shape of her lips.

Before I knew it I was kissing her. And she was kissing back. She pulled back all too soon and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It's about time." She said with a smirk and pulled me down to her with her hand on my neck and kissed me. Hard and passionate.

And as soon as we knew it we were in the snow making snow angles and having a snowball fight. I got hit with a few snowballs and Sammy got hit with none. I kept trying though until she snuck up behind me and pulled me in for another kiss. Then she tricked me and dropped a snowball on my head. She ran away laughing. Then I heard other people laughing and saw Billy, Marisa, Holly, and Dot siting on a once-snow-covered bench and were laughing their heads off. I laughed and went over to sit with them. Little did I know that Sammy was hiding behind Marisa and when I sat next to Billy I was annihilated by a snowball ambush. None other than Sammy, Marisa and Holly. Dot and Billy were on the side-lines video taping everything.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Sammy and Holly began to chase me, taking the snowballs with them. It was one of the most scary things in my life, and I had had lots of crazy crap happen to me over the years, but nothing. Nothing. Was as crazy as being chased by my friends, the snowball-canons. They were throwing snowballs at me like they were catapult launchers that never ran out of ammunition. I looked behind me and in that split second Holly and Sammy stopped mid-launch and stood there. I didn't want to take any chances so I kept on running ahead.

I then tried to stop myself from running because it was clear they weren't going to follow me that far, but I couldn't stop. What was wrong you ask? It was ice. I was now running on a lake. A lake. I then was skating on the heels of my shoes. After about two seconds I landed flat on my face. I then edged myself to the edge of the lake with my hands and feet. Everyone was laughing.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. Billy, this has you written all over it!" I yelled, so they could hear me. "Just you wait, Billy, I'll get back at you man!" I yelled even louder.

"I'd like you to see the 'Amazing Billy' make you forgive me!" Billy yelled across the lake. Then he doubled over laughing into the snow.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
